Today, Internet-based applications may be broadly classified into delay-sensitive and delay-insensitive applications. Typical users have higher expectations and less tolerance for delays for delay-sensitive applications such as video conferencing, video streaming, voice over IP (VoIP) and/or web-browsing than for delay-insensitive applications. However, delay-insensitive applications such as software updates, download and play, and/or peer-to-peer (P2P) file sharing represent an increasing portion of Internet traffic. According to some studies, P2P now accounts for between 43% and 70% of the IP traffic in large parts of Europe, Middle East, Africa and South America.